


Learning to Let Go

by KellCavs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Naked Female Clothed Male, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellCavs/pseuds/KellCavs
Summary: The Mandalorian was not a cruel man. He did what he had to do, killed where he needed to, did the job and got paid; but leaving you like this, untouched and unravished in his ship? That would be the cruelest thing he could ever do to another living being. He had standards. He was a professional, after all.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 412





	Learning to Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Is Star Wars the one with the little wizard boy? (I have never seen a Star War, but I love the fuckin Mandalorian)

The walk back to your ship wasn't long, but it felt like it took hours given how antsy you were. Hours of flirting with the mysterious masked man you had been planet-hopping with had left you with a fire in your belly and a spring in your step. Given the way he was stalking after you, he felt the same way. You could definitely see why he was the best damn bounty hunter in the galaxy. He was terrifying in the way he followed you, and if he had a bounty on you, you doubt you would be able to hide from him for very long.

Back on the ship with the door firmly shut, he immediately caught your wrist and turned you to face him. He looked at you for a minute. You couldnt see his eyes, but you figured he was scanning your face for any change in expression, anything that would indicate hesitation.

"Turn around," he growled after a moment, pressing your face against the cold wall of the ship.

His palm was held firm to your cheek, unrelenting, no matter how hard you tried to turn your head. "You know the rules."

You nodded and closed your eyes as he pressed against your rear. _There it is._ The definite bulge in his pants, persistent and heavy against your thigh. It was what you had been searching for all night since the two of you decided to wander into that skughole bar in some equally skug-filled town on some backwater planet you were holed up on for a few weeks while repairs were made to the Razor Crest.

"Say it," he demanded as he gave your hair a rough pull. That earned a cry from you, as it always did.

"The helmet stays on," you murmured, eyes clamped shut. There was a dull stinging in your scalp that threatened tears in your eyes, but he released your hair and gave you a slight shove back against the wall. That's how this had been the past few months - give and take, push and pull. You found, in all your side-stepping of intimacy, that the Mandalorian liked to be in control. He liked to set the pace and you found that you didn't mind it so much. It helped the both of you build trust in one another, and to allow him to bring his shoulders down from their constant position around his ears.

There was a soft huff through the modulator - he was satisfied with your response it seemed.

"Sweet thing," he said as he took a step back to look at you, shoved against the wall of his ship, looking like the very definition of debauchery. Your hair was a mess, falling from its tidy buns, skirt shoved to your hips, lips red and swollen from your constant biting of them. He dragged a broad hand over the swell of your ass, the finger tips of his gloves bunched the fabric of your skirts as they went along.

The Mandalorian was not a cruel man. He did what he had to do, killed where he needed to, did the job and got paid; but leaving you like this, untouched and unravished in _his_ ship? That would be the cruelest thing he could ever do to another living being. He had standards. He was a professional, after all.

"You just gonna stand there and stare?" you asked after a moment. "Starting to feel a little self conscious here, Mando." Your tone was teasing, and you hoped he picked up on that. He was hard to judge, but you always tried.

You turned your head just enough to look at him out of the corner of your eye, a lazy grin on your face.

"You gonna complain the whole time we're doing this?" he shot back as he hitched your skirt back up around your waist.

"Oh, so we are actually doing it?" you mused. "Thought it would be a lot more exciting than this."

"Stop," he said, tone light, but commanding. He traced the curve of your ass beneath your underclothes. You sighed softly and leaned into his feather-light touch. Suddenly, his hands vanished from your waist.

You turned your head to look where he had gone, but a sharp slap to your ass made you gasp and cry out in surprise. You pushed your face back against the wall and let out a breathy moan. He shoved his body against yours, the full weight of him and the armor crushing the air from your lungs.

When the Mandalorian spoke, his voice was so low and gravelly, you wondered if you had actually heard him at all. "When I tell you to close your eyes, you must do as I say. Understand?"

"O-okay," you murmured. You trusted him completely and you knew he would never hurt you intentionally.

He pressed his palm against your cheek and held it firmly against the wall.

"I need to hear you promise," he replied as he snaked his hand through your hair again. He jerked your head back roughly, baring the column of your neck to him. He'd never budge on the unspoken offer of marring your flesh, but it was tempting sometimes. He often pictured you covered with marks he left on your perfect skin, dark little suckled bruises that your clothes couldn't hide. Little reminders to you and to others that you were his.

"I promise I will keep my eyes shut," you breathed, unable to stop your eyes from fluttering shut. Gods, no matter how often he spoke to you like this, no matter how much he manhandled you, you didn't think you would ever get tired of it. There was something about it all, the danger, the thrill of being at the mercy of the most dangerous bounty hunter in the parsec, that made you so excited every single time.

"Good girl," he said, filtered voice low in your ear. "Come with me." He took your hand and led you into the back of the ship to the small space he had set aside for sleeping.

Of course there would be a bed. You somehow always pictured him nodding off in the cockpit - that's how you typically found him, slumped over, hands crossed daintily over one another in his lap.

The fact that there was a bed in here at all made you excited - there was a real live being under all that beskar after all.

"Sorry," he muttered almost in apology as he gestured at the modest cot stuffed into the small space. The blankets were rumpled and patched together, yet it was so intimate that your heart swelled at this small act of trust from a Mandalorian.

"For what?" you asked as you turned slowly in his arms.

"It isn't much," he murmured with a small shrug. "It's not too much room."

You brought your hand up and cupped the side of his helmet. You brushed your thumb across the cold metal, and you'd swear he leaned into your touch. Unspoken on your lips were the words, _it's perfect_ _. You're perfect_ _._

"Sit," he ordered, gesturing pointedly to his cot. He squatted low and fished through a crate to look for something. You leaned back against the cot to watch him with a small smile on your lips.

Finally, he seemed to find what he was looking for in a box stuffed under the bed. A navy blue scarf was held loosely in his hands. Mando's shoulders were rounded as he looked at you almost sheepishly, as he waited for your answer.

You nodded eagerly, your heart hammering away at your insides. Gods and stars, this was it. Up until this point, all that had gone on between you was some quick, rough touches and hasty orgasms, hands scrambling to bring the other off before someone caught you.

"Take this off," he said, taking the edge of your skirt in his hand. "The shirt too."

You straightened quickly and scrambled to do as he had asked you. He was patient. You had seen him sit in one spot for hours, watching you fail miserably at target practice, but when it came to something like this? He didn't like to be kept waiting - or to have to ask twice.

Once you were bare to him save for your underclothes, he gave you a nod of approval and slowly pulled off his gloves.

You got the feeling he was making direct eye contact with you as he took them off, which somehow was the hottest damn thing in the galaxy. He dropped each of the gloves to the floor where they landed with a dull thud.

"Close your eyes," he said as he took a heavy, distinctly predatory step towards you.

Quickly, you closed them as you backed up towards the cot. You fumbled slightly as your thighs hit the edge, but a strong arm caught you with an iron grip that was sure to bruise.

There was another dull noise off to your right. _His helmet..._

"Keep your eyes shut," came a blessedly unfiltered voice several inches in front of you.

He helped you scramble onto his cot, blind and backwards, still with that death grip on your upper arm.

Once you were righted and steady, his hand left your arm. The piece of cloth from earlier was fastened around your eyes, effectively blocking out the light.

"I promised I'd keep my eyes shut," you whispered, almost as if you had done something wrong.

"Can't take chances," he said, a gentle hand caressing your cheek. You leaned into his touch and smiled. "It's not personal."

"Sure, sure," you hummed, a small smile on your lips. You knew it was never anything against you. You had heard enough about Mandalorians to have a brief understanding of the Way.

"Lay down," he demanded after a minute. He guided you back so you wouldn't bang your head off of anything as you got comfortable in his bed.

With little preamble, he knocked your knees apart with his shoulder and slid his hands up your now-bare thighs. You weren't sure what you had expected his skin to feel like, calloused and rough, perhaps, but when they brushed the soft expanse of your thighs, his hands felt soft and dry. Not quite unpleasant, but gentle in the way that he touched you. You shivered weakly at his touch.

"Mando," you breathed, your back bowed up against his cot as his fingers neared your still-clothed center.

"I'm still here," he whispered, lips pressed to your knee. His one hand was curled around your calf as his other inched closer towards the apex of your thighs.

"Please keep talking," you murmured, blinking against the dark cloth tied around your eyes. "I like hearing your voice."

He chuckled, the deep baritone rumbling in his chest. You felt the vibration against your skin and goosebumps broke out in response.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked as he passed his fingers over your cunt.

"Tell me what you want to do to me."

There was a sharp intake of unfiltered breath from between your thighs. You did what many failed in the past to do - you surprised the Mandalorian.

"I want to make you come apart beneath me when I touch you, when I make you come undone," he said his voice low as if in prayer. "I want to hear you. Be as loud as you want."

You let out a soft moan and turned your head to the side. Your heart was thudding so loud in your chest and you knew he could feel your pulse under his hands. Your under clothes were soaked through against your core and you cried out in surprise as he nuzzled his nose against you.

He pulled your underwear off and pressed wet kisses to your thighs, kissing you everywhere except where he knew you wanted it most. He knew exactly what he was doing, and it infuriated you to no end.

With your senses heightened from the blindfold over your eyes, you were acutely aware that his breathing was hot and ragged against your skin.

"You're awfully quiet," he said softly as he pressed a kiss to your knee. "Run out of things to say?"

"You talk too much," you said breathlessly.

He laughed in response - a loud, genuine laugh that echoed down the narrow corridors of his ship. You loved hearing him laugh. It made him real somehow.

"I've been told I don't talk enough," he said. You could feel the faintest hint of a smile on his lips where they pressed gentle kisses to your thighs. He spread you with his thumbs and swiped his tongue through your folds. Heat flared up through your belly and he moved one hand up to hold your hips down to firmly keep you in place when you bucked up involuntarily.

"Fuck -- Stars, Mando," you gasped as he nudged your legs further apart to make room for his broad shoulders.

He deftly slid your thighs over his shoulders. The cold chill of beskar armor shocked you and you gasped in surprise. He continued to drag his tongue over you, gathering the arousal that spilled from you. The tip of his tongue narrowed to a point and flicked quickly over your clit, wrenching a cry from your lips.

One of your hands shot out and blindly grasped at the wall, desperately searching for something to grab onto.

"Stars, please," you cried, trying to keep your voice from coming out as a pathetic squeak. What you wanted to say was, _D_ _on't you dare stop, Mandalorian, don't you ever stop_ _._

He didn't respond verbally, but he removed the hand from your waist to collect the wetness that dripped down the cleft of your ass with two fingers, only to push them inside of you a second later.

_Gods and stars above_ , _his fingers were thick._

Your breath came out in a huff as he curled them inside of you, hitting a spot that made you see stars.

Mando hummed a bit as your thighs clamped around his head. He brought one hand up and pushed one away from his face and moved back in to double his efforts on your clit.

You howled and arched your back when he pressed his thumb to your clit as he added a third finger inside you.

"Mando -- Mando, please!" you moaned. Your eyes were clenched shut so tightly behind the blindfold that you saw fucking stars. If he didn't let you come soon, you were going to explode.

The Mandalorian pulled his fingers away just before you came. If you had your blaster, you would have shot him. You let out a frustrated cry and raised yourself up on your elbows, as if you would be able to see him to give him a look as if to give him a piece of your mind

"Mando!" you choked out, not caring how desperate you sounded. You reached out a shakey hand to him, to draw him close.

His warm hand enveloped yours and he kissed the back of your hand in a gesture so gentle that it brought tears to your eyes.

"I'm going to take care of you," he promised, the cot giving slightly under his added weight. Even without the modulator, his voice was deep and quiet, enough to send another pang of arousal through you.

Mando brought his hand up, thumb brushing over your lips. It was as close to a kiss as you would probably ever get from him, but somehow, it was enough for you.

"Lay down," he said, guiding you onto your back. He cradled your head in his hand and slid the other down to your thighs. He slipped one of your legs around his still-clothed waist and waited, his breath coming out in quiet pants.

"Mando," you whispered, your hand trying to find his where it was bruising the side of your thigh.

"Tell me you want this," he replied, his hips jerking against yours ever so slightly. "I need to hear it."

"I want this," you said, the sound barely escaping you. "Please, Mando... Please."

In an instant, he pushed himself inside of you, the head of it stretched you so perfectly, you let out a pleased gasp as he stilled his hips. He let you relax for a moment, his hand leaving your thigh to draw his fingers over the scars and marks across your belly, before he picked up a gentle rhythm until he was seated, blessedly, marvelously, inside of you.

When his hips were finally flush against yours, you both let out breathy moans. Your thighs rested on the tops of his, and the steel of his armor no longer shocked you. It had grown warm in your close proximity to one another.

"You're okay," he murmured, "Just breathe. I've got you. Breathe."

You let out a shaky breath you didn't realized you had been holding in.

"Doing okay?" he asked, the sound of a smile in his voice. He ghosted his fingers over your belly and up to your chest before he rolled a nipple between his fingers.

You arched your back up to meet his touch, eyes going wide behind the blindfold.

"Yes!" you gasped, that coil tightening even further inside you.

He flattened his hand between your breasts to steady himself and pulled out almost to the tip before he slammed back into you hard enough to leave you breathless. He let out a soft grunt as he worked slowly to find a pace that had the both of you moaning quietly.

His thumb found your clit and rubbed it quickly as he slammed his hips into you. The pace he set was rough; you knew that you were going to feel this, the dull ache between your legs, the muscles of your thighs heavy with that delicious burn of over-exertion.

You felt your climax rise up from your core, from where he was driving his cock mercilessly in and out of you. Your legs wrapped around his waist, drawing him into you even further.

With one final rough pinch of your clit, you came with a shriek, his name, the only one you knew for him, falling from your lips.

He moaned, though he tried to keep himself quiet, as you clenched around his cock. Mando slowed his thrusts a bit to coax you down from your high, but it was obvious that he was holding back. From what, you were sure you knew.

"It's okay," you whispered as you reached for him. "Let go. You won't break me, Mando. Let go."

It was almost as if a switch had been flipped inside him.

He gripped your hips roughly and pulled out of you, your soft cry at the empty feeling falling on deaf ears. He flipped you onto your front and jerked your hips back towards him. He knelt between your legs and slipped his cock back inside of you, the new angle causing you both to moan.

"Fuck, you're tight," he hissed, digging his short nails into your hips.

You cried out in response, his cock filling you and stretching you even more than before.

He started a brutal pace, his hand forcing your face down against the cot. He kept one hand on your lower back, keeping you pinned beneath him as he relentlessly fucked you.

You were too much of a mess to notice a second orgasm creeping up on you, and nearly screamed with pleasure when it suddenly caught you off guard. Thousands of colors erupted behind your eyes, the force of thousand dying stars exploding through you.

When you came back to yourself, you realized that the Mandalorian was no longer inside of you, though you felt his cum sliding out of you.

His lips pressed feather-light kisses to your shoulder blades, his hands gently caressed your sides as he murmured soft praises in your ear.

"Good?" he asked, drawing you to his side. He trailed his fingers up your arm and kissed your temple just above the edge of the blindfold.

You nodded and let out a breathless laugh. "Amazing... Thank you."

He didn't respond to that. You didn't really expect him to do so. He disappeared from your side and when he returned, it was to remove your blindfold. His hand shielded you from the harsh artificial light of the ship's interior, but he did bring you forward with a guiding, gloved hand on your chin. He pressed the forehead of his helmet to yours and pulled away a bit when you opened your eyes.

He was pulling his gloves back on when your eyes adjusted to the light. You glimpsed a small strip of brown skin before he pulled the strap shut.

"Suns are coming up in a few hours," he murmured, "Repairs are supposed to be done tomorrow."

You slid off of the bed and pulled your skirt back on.

"I think a shop is still open in town. I could bring back food for you if you want."

"That's kind of you," he said, adjusting one of his pauldrons. "Thank you."

Back to business, as usual. You weren't going to pretend you weren't a little disappointed. You should have figured he wasn't one to get all sentimental.

You stuffed your shoes back onto your feet and moved to pick up your scarf and went to slide past him when he held up a hand to stop you.

"That was... Good," he said. "Really good. Maybe - maybe we should do that again."

You grinned. "I'd like that."

**Author's Note:**

> NO BETA READING, WE PUBLISH SHIT WRITING LIKE MEN.
> 
> Thanks so much for readin! Come hang with me on Tumblr @smarchit 
> 
> I do take requests!
> 
> I think this was the fastest I ever churned out smut for a fandom. It normally takes me a couple years to catch up to the rest of y'all.


End file.
